Ossos do Ofício
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Uma homenagem a tantos trabalhadores esforçados e incompreendidos pelos seus patrões. Toda a raça humana, em suma.


_Minhas sinceras desculpas a quem se perceber retratado nessa fic. Foi intencional, mas eu peço desculpas. CDZ não me pertence, senão, ia ter muito OVA aloprado por aí. _

**Ossos do Ofício**

Lune fazia anotações numa série de documentos no grande salão de Minos, na entrada da primeira prisão. Era algo extraordinariamente monótono, mas extremamente necessário quando você tem que prestar contas a uma pessoa que pode te transformar num primo do Pinóquio.

Para logo depois começar a te desmembrar, não podemos nos esquecer disso.

Enfim, ele estava estranhamente entediado. Os documentos, cujo preenchimento adequado e correto lhe trazia uma certa felicidade, nem de longe pareciam tão atraentes quanto no começo.

Olhou para sua mesa, apenas uma pena e um tinteiro. Na gaveta ao lado, duas outras penas, um tinteiro de reserva, rascunho, e... uma caneta.

O espectro tomou a caneta na mão e começou a olhá-la com interesse. Era uma caneta de plástico barato, uma dessas tão comuns no mundo mortal, propaganda de um tal "_O Ateniense", _sabe Hades o que isso quer dizer.

E como era intrigante que uma caneta como aquela estivesse no inferno! Além do mais, parecia tão diferente das penas que usava... Como seria sua escrita? Tomou uma das folhas de rascunho que possuía e deixou que a ponta da caneta corresse solta.

Mas a beleza da ocasião foi severamente danificada quando a caneta não fez traço algum. Já era de se esperar, afinal, quantos séculos será que essa caneta havia visto de dentro da gaveta? Provavelmente não muitos, já que a humanidade, se a memória de Lune não falhava, só havia começado a usar o plástico em larga escala pelos idos de 1900...

Examinou a caneta mais de perto. Era um tanto desconcertante perceber que um objeto que havia lhe tirado alguns momentos de tédio, não passava de um traste inútil. Lune franziu a testa para a caneta. Foi então que percebeu o leve brilho metálico sobre a parte de trás da mesma, não mais do que um resquício, mas ainda assim, um leve brilho.

Aproximou os olhos do dito objeto e franziu ainda mais a testa. Seriam os mortais loucos? Tudo bem, ele também era um mortal, mas não perdia tempo fazendo coisas intrigantes como colocar brilho metálico em objetos inúteis! Mas... a curiosidade levou a melhor e Lune resolveu pressionar o dito pedaço brilhante da caneta. Segurou firmemente a caneta com a mão esquerda e aproximou o indicador temeroso da direita.

"_Clac". _

Na morada do silêncio, a primeira prisão, tudo se fazia no mais absoluto silêncio. E sim, o nome não era apenas por uma estranha e incrível coincidência. O fato de que aquele "_Clac"_ havia ressoado ali era, no mínimo, uma coisa tremendamente fora do comum. E mais incomum ainda era o fato de que Lune sorria.

- Clac. – repetiu o espectro, segurando o riso.

"_Clac"._

- Clac, clac. – onomatopeiou Lune, matando sua reputação e a gramática com apenas uma linha.

"_Clac, clac". _

E provavelmente teria sido uma tarde produtiva e de pleno entretenimento para o espectro de Balron, mas um pigarro o fez mudar de idéia. E diga-se na defesa de Lune, foi um pigarro bastante pronunciado.

- SENHOR MINOS!! – bradou Lune, púrpura, a voz ressoando nas paredes da primeira prisão – O SENHOR POR AQUI?

Minos piscou duas vezes antes de se dignar a formular uma resposta.

- Por menos que possa parecer, Lune, eu sou responsável por essa prisão.

- Sim, sim, claro, não era essa a minha intenção, senhor Minos... E que... Achei que o senhor estava em conselho de guerra com o senhor Radamanthys e o Senhor Aiacos. Não esperava o vosso retorno – Lune ficou ainda mais roxo – tão cedo.

- Percebe-se... Enfim, deixemos de trivialidades. Nosso augusto Imperador gostaria que fosses imediatamente até Giudecca para prestar contas sobre alguns registros. Vá imediatamente.

- SIM, SENHOR! – e Lune saiu correndo.

Minos subiu devagar os degraus que o separavam da mesa do grande salão da primeira prisão. Sentou-se e suspirou.

- Estagiário é osso.

_Homenagem a Ka, e ela sabe o porquê. _


End file.
